Brother in Fangs
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan and one of the members of the Canine Squad. But one day she is confronted by a Lycan, this Lycan has a bind with her. He is her BROTHER! Yes this is a Naruhina.


BROTHER IN FANGS

**GRACEFUL WARRIOR OF THE ASHMEADOW**

**10/27/2012**

DON'T COPYRIGHT THIS!

_SUMMARY_

_One day a thunderstorm hit the Land of Fire, the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata Hyuga, was training in the Training Field during the rain. Hinata decide to turn in for the day and headed for home, but she was unaware of the yellow eyes following her. Hinata saw a monster, something that no man has seen, a Lycan! However the Lycan didn't fight, for it was linked to her that she would never thought of, her brother! Her Brother in Fangs!_

_CHAPTER ONE: THE STRANGE HOWL_

_ The rain was nonstop for 3 weeks now, all the rivers and streams surrounding my home slowly became over flooded. The land where I lived rarely received this much rain in decades and why the sudden change in the pattern of weather? The Land of Fire, the land where I resigned, hardly collected so much rainwater in a long time, the last time I remember this much was when I was five years old. The rain made the ground of sand and gravel, soft and very slippery to walk, so any warriors that had mission had to be careful. I lived in the Heart of the Land of Fire, a village called Konoha or Village Hidden in the leaves. The Oak trees and Pine trees of the forests surrounded ever inch of my homeland. Konoha was a lovely place, surrounded by a high gray wall. The wall was a line of defense against all of our foes and rouges that may bring harm to the village, along with the Village's ninja and the special squad, The Anbu Black Ops. The Anbu Black Ops were the Villages strongest pair of ninja, they never tell you their names and the always wear animal masks. I wanted to join them when I was a little girl, but I am apart of another powerful squad. People say my team is made of legends, my team is a force not to be messed with, my team is, The Canine Squad. The Canine Squad is a squad of three warriors, whose bloodline has hints of canine blood in it; there are 3 members of the Canine Squad: Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Izukua, and of course myself, Hinata Hyuga. Naruto Uzumaki is a tan skinned, blue-eyed boy with three whisker marks on each cheek, spiky yellow hair, and a sharp toothy smile. Naruto's canine spirit is the Kitsune (Fox), due to the Kyuubi No Kitsune (Nine-tailed Fox) sealed inside him. Kiba Izukua is the second member of the squad, he is slightly darker than Naruto, he has one upside down red triangle on each cheek, slant-like eyes, brown spiky hair and fangs for teeth. Kiba's canine spirit is the dog, due to the fact his clan is a clan of dogs and the little white dog he carries around with him, Akaumaru. I am the last member of the squad and the only girl on the squad, my skin is pale white, I have lavender-pupilless eyes, and short indigo hair. My canine spirit is the wolf, due to the Ten-tailed wolf sealed inside me. One day, the rain stopped and I wanted to train for awhile before the rain started again. I left my home and bolted toward the Training Field; once I got there I started to practice my Gentle Fist Stance on one of the three wooden pillars in the field. I trained for 2 hours straight, then the moment I hit the wood, I heard thunder, "Well, I better head home. Father will be mad if I got sick." I said to myself. I stopped training and sat down with my back to the wooden pillar, I raised up my pants leg to heal my leg that had a sharp pain in it. I took out a small brown container that was filled to the rim with healing oil from my left pocket of my jacket. I slowly applied the oil to the pain mark, once the mark was gone I slide my pants back down, I stood to leave but as soon as I took three steps to leave, I heard a howl that sounded like it came from a wolf. I didn't mind at first because wolves are sometimes around here and as long as you don't mess with them they won't mess with you. I started to walk, until something rang in my ears, I understood wolves because of the Ten-Tails, "Hinata Hyuga, I will find you!"I translated the howl. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me and left for the manor._

_FAR AWAY FROM THE HYUGA MANSION_

_I could smell her, I knew she was close and I was determined to find her! I lost her once and I wasn't going to lose her again, years ago, I still remember that day!_

_13 years ago-December 27-the day Hinata was born_

"_Father, you can't be serious about this! She's my sister for Kami's sake, please fathers don't do this to me, and I can't lose my sister!" I begged my father, "I refuse to have an heiress related to you, you filthy monster!"He yelled to me. I was taken aback by this, how could he say this about his own son! "Father, Please don't do this! I need my sister, she's all I have to remember mother. Father Please!" I begged. He brought a hand and rammed it inside my chest; he was separating me from my own sister! "No, I won't let you do this father!"I yelled taking his hand out of my chest and ran into the forest! "Note my words father; I will have my sister back!" I yelled into the night!_

_Back to stranger's pov_

_I love her and I won't lose my sister again, once I bite her, she will be my sister again, my sister in fangs!_

_(End of Chapter 1-Small Character Preview)_

_Hinata-Ok let me get this straight! You're my brother?!_

_?-Yes, I am your Brother in Fangs._

_Hinata-Ok, this is too much for me to take in a once._

_?-Come with me and let me show you. _

_Chapter 2-My Brother in Fangs_

_I was leaning against a wall in the training room of the Hyuga Clan's Training Hall; I did my training for the day and watched my cousin and sister train the day away. "Neji, I will beat you and have you cleaning my room for a week_


End file.
